The Forgten Princess
by Shaddeluis
Summary: An Alicorn lost in time and in memories, is finaly found by none other then Twilight and her friends. But the forgoten Alicorn has also forgoten herself. Now she is on a quest to recover her old memories, while at the same time making new ones (OC isn't OP don't worry, More updated version on FimFiction )
1. Prolog

Chapter 1: Prolog

It was stormy night in Equestria; the rain was pouring down creating a light mist upon hitting the ground in Canterlot Square. The square didn't look like it would be normally, instead it battle worn as if a great fight for the sake of Equestria took place. Buildings were smoldering from the extinguished flames of the battle that took place, a few craters could be seen in the ground throughout the square. In the middle of all this destruction was a lone Alicorn, the Alicorn silently in the rain in front of a large green crystal formation. There was something odd about the crystal, and it was not just that, it is in the middle of the town square, but there was something inside it frozen in time. The Alicorn sitting in front of the crystal seemed to be crying over the poor creature inside the large crystal, the Alicorn raised one of her hooves and placed it on the crystal.

"You'll get out of there one day my little Aurora, but until then I'll keep you safe." The Alicorn said sadly.

"Your majesty... is that?" A Royal guard said approaching the Alicorn, the guard was an earth pony, which was unusual because the guards are usually Pegasi or unicorns. The guard's eyes, which were filled with sadness and sorrow, was a dark shade of red, and his mane and tale was mostly black with some red streaks running through them.

"Yes Blazing Armor... it is Aurora, I managed to stop her before she caused too much damage." The Alicorn said with a hint of sadness and regret.

"I wish I got more time with her, then maybe this entire event could have been avoided." Blazing Armor said as if he was pushing the blame on himself.

"If anyone is to blame here, it would be myself...I should have been a little more helpful with what she was going through." the Alicorn said as a tear disguised as rain flowed down her check. "And that's why I'm giving the order to have this crystal moved to a secret room within the castle, and all stained class having to do with this event or anything that has to do with Aurora moved to the same room as the crystal.

"Yes your majesty I'll have that done right away." Armor said getting ready to share the orders given to him.

"There is one more thing I need you to do."

"What's that?" Armor asked.

"Have all history books that are to be released this year changed to exclude this event from them as well as Aurora ever being born. We don't want any miss guided ponies to stumble across this information."

"Yes your majesty." Armor said running off. Blazing Armor went off to do what he was told, although a couple mishaps happen here and there, like for example one of the stained glass windows broke during the transfer between rooms, and the fact that Blazing Armor got all but one of the history books changed. The one he missed was a rough draft to the history book, and one of the printers of the history books gave the rough draft to the Canterlot archives, and this rough draft contained everything that has to do with the event that took place that night. Which this very rough draft was currently being read by a certain purple Alicorn princess, and that certain Alicorn princess was Twilight Sparkle.

Questions began to run through her mind, as she sat there reading through the history book she came across while she was doing some research on a long forgotten subject. Twilight quickly finished reading the section of the book she was in before running off to find her friends within the large capital city of Canterlot.


	2. The Crystal

Chapter 2: The Crystal

Twilight Sparkle ran out of the Canterlot library to find her friends somewhere in the city, she practically ran all around Canterlot looking her friends. When she finally found them they were at Rarity's favorite café, why she didn't look her first she'll never know.

"Hey Twilight, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked upon noticing Twilight Sparkle.

"Guys I just found out that there's a secret room holding an Alicorn frozen in crystal somewhere in the castle." Twilight said quickly.

"An Alicorn frozen in crystal….darling I think you've been awake too long." Rarity said not believing Twilight.

"I don't know, I think it's worth looking into." Applejack said supporting her friend.

"I agree with Applejack, that and it's better than sitting around here and doing nothing." Rainbow Dash said flying a foot or two in the air.

"Then its settled well go look for the secret room that was mentioned in a history book I read." Twilight said walking towards the palace with her five friends close behind.

The group of friends quickly made their way to Canterlot Castle, on their quest to find the mysterious Alicorn within the crystal. Upon arriving at the castle the friends split up into three groups of two, figuring it would be the fastest way to find what they're looking for.

"So, Twilight do you even know what we're looking for?" Rainbow Dash asked not entirely sure why she agreed to something so boring to begin with.

"Not exactly, but I figured it would be a secret passage behind a banner or a book-case, something around those lines." Twilight said stopping to look behind a banner.

"Great how do we expect to find this secret room if we don't even know what we're looking for." Rainbow said quietly to herself as she leaned up against the wall. Then something unexpected happen the wall she leaning up against moved slightly inwards creating a loud grinding sound.

"Or it could be behind a section of the wall." Twilight said in disbelief.

"I'll go get the others!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly as she flew off.

Twilight didn't have to wait long before Rainbow Dash came back with the rest of the main 6, by then Twilight forced the door all the way open and was ready to descend down a set of staircases into the darkness.

"Do we have to go down there?" Fluttershy asked being her usual self.

"Yes, unless you don't want to know what's down there, but that would be silly." Pinkie Pie answered.

The Mane 6 began their trek down the staircase and into the darkness below; their only source of light was a common light spell erupting from Twilight's horn. The trek down the stair case was a long one no pony was sure when it was going to end, that is until Fluttershy accidentally hit a rock with her hooves, sending the off the edge of the staircase.

"Sorry every pony." Fluttershy said quietly upon doing it, just then the rock could be heard hitting the floor below.

"Two seconds!" Twilight yelled out excitedly.

"What now?" Applejack asked not sure what Twilight was referring to.

"The rock took two seconds to hit the ground, meaning we're not too far from the end of the staircase." Twilight explained further.

"About time!" Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"I'll have to agree with Rainbow, it has taken a great amount of time to get here." Rarity said agreeing.

The group of friends quickly made their way down the rest of stair case. When they reached the bottom however, they wished they didn't come down without a proper light source. Twilight began to walk around looking for anything that could offer more light than her and Rarity's horns could. While doing this Twilight somehow caused a train reaction, which for some unknown reason caused a fire to light around the edges of the room they were in. The group of friends stood there in awe of what was in front of them; there on the wall opposite of the stairs sat a very large green crystal with what looked like a figure of an Alicorn within it. The wall behind the crystal was a row stained glass windows, each one depicting the history of the Alicorn that was frozen in the crystal in front of them. From the events of early childhood to the event that trapped her within the crystal. But something was missing in this Alicorn's history, her birth there was no stained glass window about her birth.

"Well Twilight I believe I owe you an apology." Rarity said bringing her friends back to the task at hand.

"So how are we going to get her out of there?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Remember reading that an Alicorn was the one who put her in there, so maybe an Alicorn can get her out." Twilight said as she got ready to release a blast of magic towards the crystal. Her horn began to glow as it charged a magical blast; once it was ready Twilight released it on the crystal leaving only a small crack on its surface.

"What are you six doing down here...and more importantly how did you find this room?" Princess Celestia asked them sternly. Twilight turned around surprised to see her former mentor behind them, but what really surprised her was the sternness in her voice.

"Princess Celestia? We discovered this room through a history book that mentioned that Crystal over there..." Twilight started before getting cut off by Celestia.

"You had no right to go snooping around in affairs you don't understand." Celestia said a little harsh.

Twilight began to defend her actions to the Princess, while that went on Fluttershy noticed something going on with the crystal that no pony seemed to notice. The small crack that Twilight left on the crystal began to grow by the second; eventually the entire crystal was covered head to toe in the cracks.

"Excuse me but..." Fluttershy began before one of the two Alicorn Princesses cut her off rudely, so she tried again. "The crystal it's..." She started once again, and again gained the same result. Before Fluttershy could try to turn every pony's attention towards the crystal again, it exploded from the inside out sending pieces of green crystals across the room. The blast from the crystal not only managed to attract the attention of every pony in the room but also managed to destroy the stained glass behind it. All the ponies in the room slowly walked towards the place the crystal once stood, now in its place laid the Alicorn that was once trapped in the crystal.

"Rainbow Dash, go and get some of the guards and bring them back here." Celestia ordered, in response Rainbow Dash gave a quick salute before flying out of the room at top speed. "Now as for the rest of you go get some sleep I'll explain everything soon enough." Celestia said turning her attention to the other five friends in the room. They did a quick nod before leaving the room themselves, Celestia turned towards to unconscious mare lying on the floor.

'Welcome back Aurora' Celestia thought to herself as two Pegasi guards appeared in the room. But there was something no one noticed as the crystal exploded, a black figure that looked like it was made the embers of a leftover fire floated in the far corner of the secrete room watching the every movement tacking place within it.


	3. A Waken

Chapter 3: A Waken

A mare with a black mane and tail, with red streaks running through both the mane and tail, lay sleeping on top of a bed within a room. The mare's light brown fur gently swayed as she awoke from her deep slumber, her now open red eyes began to scan the room she found herself in. All the room contained was an oak wardrobe and a dresser with a mirror resting above it. The light brown mare steadily stood up only to collapse back onto the bed felling a dizzy; she slowly tried again once the dizziness subsided.

'Owe my head that was one crazy dream. 'The mare thought to herself as she slowly walked towards the nearby mirror.

Half way to the mirror realization struck her, she had no idea where she was or who she was. She instantly quickened her speed so she may reach the mirror quickly. She looked at her reflection upon reaching it, the first thing she noticed was the unicorn horn upon her forehead, and the next was a pair of wings sticking out of her back.

The brown Alicorn sat there staring at her reflection like she was trying to remember something important but couldn't for some unknown reason. Then she noticed something in the top right hand corner of the mirror, it was another reflection but it wasn't one of another pony though. It was one of a black shadowy creature; it had an ember effect to it like it was from a fire of some sort. The strange shadow like creature was beginning to creep out the Alicorn, and just when she thought the creature couldn't get creepier two evil-looking eyes opened in the middle of the creature.

"What!" The Alicorn said surprised while quickly turning around to look at the corner of the room the creature should have been, but she found no trace of the said creature.

A little creeped out and bothered about how the creature had disappeared as fast as it appeared, what really bothered her though was that the creature seemed familiar somehow. The Alicorn turned her attention back towards the mirror to only be drawn away from it immediately afterwards. A door she failed to notice upon her waking up was wide open, and standing in the door way were two Alicorns. The brown Alicorn continued to look through the mirror, this time not to look at herself, but at the two strangers standing behind her.

"Aurora?" The shorter of the two asked causing the brown Alicorn to turn her head slightly towards them in response.

Somehow that name got the Alicorn's attention; it sounded familiar to her but was unsure why. Thoughts began to run through her mind, trying to figure out if these two strangers actually knew her or not and if they did how. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when one of the strangers began to speak again.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Princess Celestia ruler of Equestria." Twilight said introducing herself as well as Celestia.

"Yeah nice to meet you...care to explain why I can't remember anything about myself?"

"We have reasons to believe that upon your release of the crystal you lost all of your memories about yourself and any pony you came in contact with." Celestia answered calmly despite how rude the Alicorn before her was being.

"Right that stupid crystal I was trapped in, oddly enough that's the only thing I remember about my life, being trapped in that stupid crystal. Why did you call me Aurora is that my name or something?"

"Yes it is...well your full name is actually Flaming Aurora, you always liked being called Aurora though." Celestia answered once again, showing that she knew the most about her.

"OK then...how do you know me?" Aurora asked trying to confirm her suspicions.

"That is something that has to be answered at a later date, now if you two well excuse me I have a sun to rise." Celestia said walking out of the room.

'If that wasn't trying to avoid a question then I don't know what is.' Aurora thought to herself before turning for attention to the purple Alicorn before her.

"OK on to more important matters...Princess Celestia wanted me to see if you wanted to go to Ponyville with me." Twilight said.

"Do you mean to stay or to visit?" Aurora asked needing a few more details.

"To stay, she thinks that you may be able to regain some lost memories there with the help of me and my friends." Twilight answered.

Aurora sat there for second trying to decide if she goes with Twilight, a pony she just meet today, or to stay here, where ever here was. Aurora took a deep breath in before giving Twilight her answer.

"I guess I'll go with you, it's better than staying here in this boring old room." Aurora said lowering her head a little.

"OK then, fallow me." Twilight said leading Aurora out of the room.

Aurora began to look around her new surroundings; every detail of the halls intrigued her. The numerous banners that hung on the walls each one with a different imagine upon it. She would be focusing more on her surroundings if it wasn't for a headache she had since she woke up from her slumber. Then she began to wonder, how long has she been disconnected from the world and how much did she miss.

"Hey, Twilight?" Aurora asked knowing that if anyone would know the answer to her question it would be her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how long I've been a way?" Aurora asked not entirely sure if she wants to know the answer or not.

Twilight stopped for a moment to calculate the number of days, months, and years. After a good minuet or two later, Twilight finally had an answer, the only problem was that she wasn't sure how Aurora would react to the news.

"You've been gone for more than 900 years, and to be more accurate I'd say about 950 years ago, give or take a few years of course." Twilight said slowly preparing herself for any negative reactions to the news she delivered. She found herself surprised a second later, Aurora had taken the news well and seemed to be unaffected by the fact she was gone for so long.

"Thank you, Twilight." Aurora said quietly as she began to walk down the hall, hoping Twilight would fallow.

"Aren't you upset about this?" Twilight asked unsure why Aurora took the news so well. Aurora stopped in her tracks upon hearing Twilight's question; she took a moment to think about Twilight's question. She turned around to face Twilight eye to eye, she took a deep breath before she finally ready to give an answer.

"Well yeah...It's just that I'm choosing not to dwell on it...mostly because I can't remember anything that far back, but that's beside the point. Right now the best thing I can do is to keep moving forward and hope that my memories to me, until then I'll make new ones along with any new friends I come across." Aurora answered turning back around to continue her walk down the hall.

Twilight smiled as a response to her answer, she quickly caught up to Aurora and continued their walk down the hall. A few minutes later they found themselves walking out of the castle and unto the busy streets of Canterlot. Aurora once again found herself looking around her new surroundings; she looked at all the different shops and restaurants as they passed them. She looked at the at all the different ponies they passed as well, and by the looks of the city was mostly made up of a bunch of stuck up and selfish unicorns. Aurora decided that the best course of action was to try to avoided anything to do with the unicorns of the town, but that would be hard considering the fact that very pony in the area has taken a notice of her as soon as she walked past them.

"Hey, Twilight? Why is every pony staring at me like that?" Aurora asked taking notice of the staring unicorns.

"I'm not sure...but just in case I think we should get to the train station as fast as possible." Twilight answered while quickening her speed, with Aurora quickly matching her speed.

They continued their fast walk through the streets of Canterlot until they reached the city square, for some reason Aurora felt uneasy about the city's square, like she knew something bad long ago has taken place there. As a response to this unnerving felling Aurora stopped right before entering the said square, she looked around the city square before her. She could see the different shops, restaurants, and unicorns walking back and forth between two unknown destinations. Aurora's eyes came to a halt upon seeing a fountain resting in the middle of the square, it was made from marble as well as gold, and the main part of the fountain was a statue depicting an earth pony getting ready to charge into battle. Under the marble hooves of the statue were four golden water jets, each one pointing in a different direction. The water coming out of the water jets was crisp clean water flowing gently at an upward arch into the water below. Aurora was, for an unknown reason, flooded with lost memories of the night of her imprisonment in the crystal.

Twilight quickly noticed Aurora was no longer beside her, she looked back to see if Aurora was behind her or not. What she saw was Aurora with a look of despair and sorrow. Twilight quickly went to the side of her fellow Alicorn; she gently tapped the shoulder of her depressed friend. Aurora slowly looked towards Twilight with tears in her eyes, she remembers everything of that night; the night of her imprisonment, the night that she hurt thousands of innocent ponies, the night that she was erased from the history of Equestria.

"Aurora what's wrong...you were fine a minuet ago, and now you look like your about to cry." Twilight said a little concerned.

"I'll tell you on the train, I just need to think about this first." Aurora said walking towards the nearby train station, but before they left the Square Aurora looked back towards the fountain. For some reason the Earth Pony the statue was depicting seemed familiar somehow, that's when she noticed a plaque at the base of the statue.

It read 'Blazing Armor the Trustworthy: Hero of Equestria'


	4. The Memory

Chapter 4: The Memory

A multi-colored train slowly makes its way down the mountain pass leading down to the town of Ponyville, from the capital city of Canterlot. The train itself is something that is seen at least once a week in the upcoming stop of Ponyville, but the train isn't the only thing returning home on this stop. Within one of the many multi-colored train cars were two Alicorns, one being Twilight Sparkle the other being Aurora. Aurora sat across from Twilight in an isolated part of the train; they quietly sat there each one doing their own thing. Twilight was reading the history book that she used to find out about Aurora, while Aurora herself was looking out a nearby window that happen to have a clear view of their destination. Twilight slowly lowered the book she was reading to look at Aurora, she silently observes her new friend, something caught her eyes almost immediately, it was Aurora's cutie mark. It was a little unusual; it was a lightning bolt with layers of different colored flames running up the middle of it, right next to the flaming lightning bolt was a flower of red and orange. Each pedal of the flower almost looked like they were signal flames, like that of a candle or a camp fire's first flame. Curiosity began grow within Twilight; every part of her mind was trying to figure out Aurora's special talent could be.

During this thought proses, something popped in her mind, something that both she and Aurora forgot. Twilight quickly but gently closed the book she was once reading, she slightly repositioned herself so she could clearly see Aurora's face. Aurora's face showed little emotion or any sign of thought, but the little it did show was worry and a slight expression. An expression that somepony would use when they were trying to remember something important, or maybe trying to forget something sad. Twilight looked out the window towards her home of Ponyville; she could see the entire town from where they were now on their train ride. She looked over to her place of residence, her quiet little tree/library on the other side of town.

"That tree over there, on the other side of town, why is it there?" Aurora suddenly asked bringing Twilight out of her memories of her home.

"It's the library, as well as my house." Twilight answered a little relieved she didn't have to start the conversation herself.

"It seems familiar somehow, but it's only the tree nothing else...why is that?" Aurora asked turning her towards Twilight, waiting for her answer.

"Maybe because you've seen the tree before...I'm not entirely sure why to be honest." Twilight answered, Aurora's mood changed from the neutral felling she had felt all day to the felling of sadness or maybe it was disappointment. "What was it that you wanted to tell me back in Canterlot?" Twilight asked felling it was the best time to ask her.

Aurora's mood changed once again, this time it was clearly sadness. Aurora lowered her head slightly, and her ears flopped down to the sides of her head expressing her current mood. Twilight clearly saw that Aurora wanted to forget whatever it was she wanted to tell her, all she could do in response was wonder what could be so bad that she wanted to forget.

"It was a memory of what happened on the night of my imprisonment in that stupid crystal." Aurora answered with a bit of bitterness upon mentioning the crystal.

"What was it that you remembered?" Twilight asked not wanting to force her to relive an unpleasant memory again.

"What I remembered was...was something I could live without, but when it came to me...it was like a vision or something along those lines." Aurora explained.

"Are you willing to tell me what you saw?"

Aurora shifted in her seat slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable about the current subject, mostly because she had no idea what Twilight's reaction would be. She lifted her until her eyes were staring right into Twilight's; she took a deep breath before she slightly nodded yes.

_"It happened in Canterlot Square, the building surrounding the area were up in flames or destroyed. There were a few guards escorting a few Unicorns out of the area, a few of them were carrying injured ponies out of the area as well. I was standing in the middle of all this, a few guards lay at my hooves, but there was one guard that wouldn't fall. He had the same color fur and eyes as me, he held a sword in his mouth not want to give up. I was about to hit him when...Princess Celestia landed between me and the guard, for some reason I was exactly the same height as her. That's when Celestia told me to stop and think about what I was doing, but all I did was laugh in her face. Before Celestia could do anything I charged her with great speed, I sent her flying backwards a few feet as a result. But after that everything was a blur, I could tell that I was winning our fight...in fact I nearly killed Celestia a couple times. The only thing that kept her alive was her magic, I seemed to have better strength and seep but she had better magic. I was just about to release the death blow when I was hit by a magical force, I slowly began to be covered and frozen by that crystal I was imprisoned in. But before I was completely frozen, I felt a great evil try to leave me, and could see the face of Celestia as I was being frozen in the crystal. Right before I was completely frozen I said one thing and one thing only; and that was 'why?'." Aurora said explaining the memory she received._

"Wow...I knew what happened through the history book I'm reading, but I didn't know most of the details." Twilight said a little surprised on what Aurora has said to her.

"It's something that is going to hunt me for the rest of my life, I only wish is that I find out what came over me to do such a thing." Aurora said turning head away from Twilight to the landscapes that the train was passing.

"Maybe we'll find out when you gain the rest of your memories." Twilight said wanting to bring Aurora's spirits up a little.

"Yeah maybe, I'm kind of tired right now...so if you don't mind I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me when we get there." Aurora said lying down with her back turned towards Twilight, as an attempted to get comfortable.

"Alright, I'm just going to continue reading that history book I mentioned earlier." Twilight said picking up the said book. Twilight grew a little curious about some of the events that happened in Aurora's memory; one that stuck out the most was that magical force that hit Aurora before the crystal began to grow around Aurora. She couldn't figure out what it could be, she ruled out it being the Elements of Harmony or a crystallization spell. So what could it of have been, this was something she had to do some research on. Twilight looked out the window to see where they currently were.

'We're almost there...I should wake up Aurora.' Twilight thought to herself, she looked back towards the now sleeping Aurora. 'I'll wait until we get there, she needs her sleep' Twilight thought deciding waking Aurora wouldn't be a good idea.


End file.
